Alone on a Rock
by Platonic
Summary: When you find something that fills you with a joy you've never felt before, it's worth protecting, even if you're left alone. For Maud, though a baffling thing, it was the pink annoyance. Slight AU for Pie sisters' birth order.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, I don't own My Little Pony or it's character. This story is not based on the thoughts or intent of the show's creators. This story was written and set before season 5 and 6 aired. The birth order of the Pie siblings is not that of the show.

* * *

The air in the room was still. It had a seasoned smell that had become the staple of granny's room. The dirt of the farm mixed with the fragrance of lilies, granny's favorite flowers, and perfume. The old mare's bedroom window had just welcomed in the first beams of Celestia's sun. A soft glow was cast across the small room to land on Granny Pie's nose, beckoning her waking. It enticed a quick sneeze, yet the old mare just settled back into her blankets refusing to rise. Her granddaughter wasn't as reluctant.

Maud, with a purple mane in much need of a brushing, lazily opened one eye to watch a few dust particles float around in the new light. A quick shadow raced across the floor as a small bird fluttered past the window, the sounds of morning were beginning to seep. The young filly yawned and sat up in bed. Maud kicked the sheets away from her form and gazed around the space. A few books here and there, her rock collection spilling out of its box next to granny's wood chest, and the familiar floorboard that stuck up next to the door all greeted Maud with their usual silent charm.

Maud looked to the sleeping mare next to her. Her messy, gray mane didn't hide the smile lines on the elder's face. Though Maud couldn't remember ever seeing her grandmother smiling, the proof remained all the same.

Maud made an expression she knew didn't express how happy she was to be sharing a room with her grandmother. It was nice to be with Granny Pie. When the twins were born, Maud was worried she may have to start sharing a room with all her siblings, but that wasn't to be. Granny was possibly the greatest roommate she could have asked for.

Maud yawned again.

Morning chores weren't going to wait. As gently as she could, Maud slid from the bed, hoping not to wake the tired mare, and made her way out of the room. The house was still silent as rays of sunshine crept into the older farmhouse. Boards moaned lightly as Maud followed the hall down to her siblings' room. The door was slightly ajar, as usual.

Somepony was afraid of the dark. Maud lightly shook her head in disapproval.

In the modest bedroom was one full sized bed with three very rambunctious siblings. Pinkamena was the oldest of them and wasn't one of the twins. She was pink, but more than anything energetic; though never when it counted. Pinkamena, though scolded by Maud time and time again, was afraid of the dark. Even now that she had _two_ roommates in the twins, Pinkamena still complained of scary shadows and creepy noises. All of which were ridiculous for a filly her age to worry about, at least to Maud. Mom had said it was normal for a foal Pinkamena's age and that she would grow out of it, but Maud didn't remember ever feeling that way when she had to sleep alone.

Back when Maud shared a room with her sister, Pinkamena had woken her up crying about some shadow or other that had spooked her. Maud never voiced it to the grown-up, but she was very happy she no longer had to share a room with the pink annoyance.

When the twins Limestone and Marble were born, mom and dad had explained to both Maud and Pinkamena that things in the house would have to change. And they certainly had. Pinkamena was littler at the time, and mom thought it best to put all the younger fillies together and move Maud into the bedroom with granny.

All three sisters were scattered on top of their bed. Limestone had a leg dangling over the side while Marble had balled herself up on top of just one pillow. Both twins had a darker colored coat and they nearly blended in with the navy blanket tossed about. Pinkamena's coat was jarring next to all the duller colors.

No longer caring if she were too loud, Maud made her way to the curtains and pulled them back. The room brightened further causing the twins to squirm a bit. Pinkamena didn't move. She lay sprawled out on her back in the middle of the bed.

"Time to wake up." Maud felt her voice pass over her younger siblings without any impact. She knew she wasn't very loud, and it was always a chore getting her younger sisters to heed her in the morning. Maud tried again.

"Wake up," She had put a little more pressure behind her words and it did make Limestone open one eye. "Today is rotation day." Maud told the moving filly.

"I don't wanna," Limestone groaned holding out the vowels of her words.

As if woken by the sheer fact that her twin was up, Marble began to open her eyes as well.

"No, just a few more minutes."

Maud came closer to the bed and placed a hoof on Limestone's head. She pressed down gently, not enough to hurt the filly, but just enough to get the desired response from her.

"You crushing me!" Limestone shrieked loudly, a trademark Maud came to know her for.

The shriek caused Marble to shoot up in bed.

"Help! Help!" Limestone was still acting like she was dying.

Maud moved her hoof away as both twins sat in bed glaring at her.

"Why'd you always," Limestone started.

"Gotta do that?" Marble finished.

Maud breathed a sigh and ignored the question.

"Go downstairs, I'll be down to make breakfast soon." Maud instructed paying little mind to the continued complaints of her youngest sisters.

As they stomped out, stumbling often on their tired legs, Maud turned back to the amused smirk on Pinkamena's face.

"Get up." Maud instructed flatly.

"I'm not done." Pinkamena's smirk was gone as a look of concentration washed over her face.

"There is no time," Maud saw that her sister was partially on the blanket. "We have to get up now and help dad." Maud took the blanket in her teeth and began pulling.

Slowly, tug by tug, Maud was able to pull the pink foal from her resting position. Pinkamena sat up and tried to hold an angry expression, but her new location on the bed was an unexpected one. Pinkamena slipped off the edge of the bed and landed rump first on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Maud asked turning to indicate that Pinkamena should follow her downstairs.

"No," Pinkamena huffed. "I hadn't finished my dream and I was at the bestest part."

"Best," Maud corrected heading for the door. "I'm going to make pancakes."

Maud couldn't see it over her shoulder, but she knew Pinkamena's eyes had grown wide. The pink foal had a great love for sweets and pancakes were among her favorite morning meals. It was the least Maud could do after dropping her sister on the floor; that had not been her intent. Hopefully, Pinkamena would forgive her with the promise of pancakes or at least be too distracted to remember to tell dad later.

Pinkamena sprang up to follow behind her big sister. She gave her mane a quick shake feeling a bit of the night time frizzes scrunching up each hair. The pink foal came alongside her sister and matched her pace, glancing over from time to time to make sure she was matching every step.

Maud snorted lightly as the two came to the stairs.

"Do you know what I was dreaming about?" Pinkamena hopped down each stair Maud took waiting for an enthusiastic 'yes' to exit her sister's lips. Maud didn't answer the wide eyes staring at her. It was pointless to agree or disagree, Pinkamena would eventually start to ramble on whether she responded positively or not. The pink filly took in a vain breath of air to begin explaining just as they entered the kitchen. She didn't get a chance to start.

"I wanna eat muffins!" Limestone yelled as soon as she noticed the eldest sister. Both twins had managed to climb up to the table and were seated with both front hooves covering the stone tabletop.

"Muffins, muffins, muffins!" Marble chanted softly in Pinkamena's direction.

Maud wanted to grit her teeth knowing what was about to happen.

"No!" Pinkamena growled. "We are having the pancakes! Maud said it and I want the pancakes!"

"Aww, I hate pamcakes," Limestone rushed to Maud's front legs and grabbed a hold of both. "Don't make pamcakes!"

"Make muffins with boo-berries," Marble voice almost sounded like a hiccup overtop Pinkamena's whining in the background.

"You promised me!" Pinkamena was suddenly as loud as Limestone.

Maud grimaced at the added volume.

"I said I was going to make pancakes," Maud tried to speak over the two loudest siblings. Pinkamena was able to somehow hear and responded by clapping her front hooves together; over and over and over again.

"I. Want. Muffins!" Limestone refused to be ignored.

"Muffins!" Marble joined her twin, though with less enthusiasm.

Maud pulled her hooves away from Limestone and back away from the noise a bit. The peace of the morning had quickly given way to a whole cacophony of cries and complaints. Each sister doing her best to out scream the next over something as simple as breakfast. At least until Marble suddenly decided to start singing the Ponyville anthem. They didn't even live in Ponyville.

Maud hadn't realized just how much she had backed up until she bumped into another pony just outside the kitchen archway.

"Granny?" She asked finally looking back to see who was there.

"What are your sisters screamin' about now?" The older mare asked peeking into the war zone, tired eyes blinking a few times before responding. "Let me handle this one, Maud." The elder stepping into the kitchen straightening up to gain the youngsters' attention.

Maud waited just a moment longer outside the door until the noise stopped. Maud took a breath to calm her own nerves before coming in behind her grandmother. The older mare was just standing there, but by starring the little terrors down Granny was able to force all the sisters to sit quietly at the table. The hard stare continued only a moment more before Granny gesture with her head for Maud to come stand beside her.

"Y'all three ought to know better," Granny stomped a hoof causing all three sisters to gulp. "Giving your big sister so much grief. Who raised you like that? I know I haven't let y'all act like that. Say you're sorry."

Each younger sister dropped her head. Granny wasn't satisfied and stomped another hoof.

"Now or all of y'all will be gettin' a pop on the behind."

"Sorry." Each filly did her best to sound as sincere as she was scared.

"Good," Granny snorted before turning back to Maud. "So, big sister, what's for breakfast?"

"I'm making pancakes." Maud watched the twins make pouty faces, but she knew they wouldn't challenge her again with Granny Pie so near. Maud set to work getting out the mixing bowl and flour.

"Did you girls wash those faces?" Granny asked the younger siblings.

"We didn't has times," Limestone frowned climbing down from her chair.

"'Cause we camed right to the table." Marble followed her twin to their grandmother.

"Pinkie?" Granny raised an eyebrow at the pink filly still seated at the table. Pinkamena smirked at the nickname her grandmother gave her.

"I'm all clean!" Pinkamena's eyes strayed a bit as she spoke.

"Good little filly," Granny nudged the twins with her muzzle. "Let's get you two all washed up and ready for the day. I'll be back for that mane, Pinkie, you too, Maud." Granny straightened up and clicked her hooves together standing at attention. The twins followed her example, Limestone running to stand directly behind her grandmother and Marble behind her. "And away we go!" The three began shuffling their hooves as they mimicked a train all the way to the bathroom.

Maud was thankful for Granny's help, but also a little disappointed in herself for not being able to handle breakfast on her own. As big sister it was her job to make sure the little sisters were washed, fed, and ready for the day. It was her top priority and first farm responsibility, and since that day she'd failed at it. It wasn't fair that Granny Pie would have to deal with the sisters at her age, but most mornings were like this. The sisters would fight or complain and Granny Pie would have to come and fix everything. It was even more annoying since all the wasted time meant that Maud would have less time to help her dad in the fields. She really did love helping with the rocks.

And speaking of wasted time,

"You haven't washed up yet." Maud didn't stop her work to address Pinkamena's lie; there wasn't enough time for that.

"I had a bath last night, remember?" Pinkamena could be heard making her way over to her sister. "And I wanted to help you. What can I do?"

Maud worked on silently. She didn't need nor want her little sister's help. What she wanted was to get outside as soon as possible. The only way to do that was to get the sisters ready as soon as possible.

As Maud poured the flour into a mixing bowl, Pinkamena took it upon herself to rush around the kitchen gathering salt, sugar, some butter, and baking powder. Maud felt a tinge of agitation rise in herself at Pinkamena's 'helpfulness,' but the filly was too fast to stop sometimes.

"I can do this myself," Maud spoke calmly trying to get to the measuring cups before her younger sister; a futile effort. "You need to wash up for the day."

Pinkamena, in one jump, grabbed the measuring cup from the dish drying rack and raced it over to Maud's mixing bowl. She then hopped over to the drawers by the sink and gathered all the measuring spoons in her teeth. They were tossed on the countertop as well.

"Pinkamena," Maud tried sounding a bit more stern like Granny Pie could, but it didn't slow the little annoyance. "I'm making breakfast, I want you to go do what Granny told you."

"I've almost got everything for you, sis!" Pinkamena seemed to fly to the fridge kicking open the door with her back hoof.

"Mom's told you not to do that," Maud didn't know why she even bothered.

Pinkamena managed to get two eggs stacked on her nose and a carton of milk on her back. Though many of her younger sister's antics failed to elicit a response from Maud, this precarious balancing act was unnerving to watch. It was even more so upsetting in light of a new and often troubling habit the younger sister had developed.

"You need to carry one at a time." Maud felt herself unable to stop her sister in fear the items might fall.

"I's got it."

The little annoyance did well walking slowly through the kitchen. Part of Maud knew her younger sister was just trying to show off. It bothered her to watch. Maud wanted to do this herself. She wanted to finish making breakfast quickly and without little detours like this circus act. It would be better if Pinkamena would wash her face and have her frizzy mane combed by Granny. This was not productive.

Finally fed up with the charade, Maud took a few steps toward her sister to try and collect the eggs. Maud stopped her approach however when her younger sister suddenly stopped. Pinkamena's eyes seemed to shrink and it was all too apparent Pinkamena's bad habit was about to start.

"Maud," her voice was shaking. "I'm having the twitches again!" Pinkamena's back seemed to shudder. "Itchy, itchy, itchy!"

Unable to handle whatever it was that was bothering her, Pinkamena started shaking. The milk and the two eggs flew up into the air. Maud didn't know how to catch everything but managed to grab one of the eggs in her hooves.

"Good catch," Pinkamena breathed a sigh as she rolled onto her back to scratch it across the floor.

Maud's eyes followed the milk. It splashed from the open carton coating everything nearby in milk. The table, floor and cupboards were all soaked and would doubtlessly take a long time to clean.

Maud took another step toward her sister, opening her mouth to say something when the second egg found it's landing spot on top of her head. The yoke leaked down the side of Maud's face before dropping to the floor beside her. Maud closed her left eye to prevent any yoke from getting in it.

"Opps," Pinkamena softly muttered as she rolled back on her belly, lowering herself as much as possible. "I'm super sorry, Maud."

This was going to take even more time, not to mention that was the last of the milk.

Maud's expression never changed, but her heavy sigh let Pinkamena know that her sister was very unhappy.

"I, I can clean it up," Pinkamena was quick on her feet rushing to the sink.

She grabbed a wet rag in her teeth and rushed back to the mess. Maud didn't have a chance to stop her sister before the little annoyance was racing around the kitchen smearing eggs and milk all over the floor. Maud stood eyeing the fiasco with anxious eyes. She wasn't going to make it to the fields that morning.

Once again it was up to Granny Pie to save the day. Maud just sat and watched Pinkamena beg her grandmother for mercy before receiving a spanking for not following directions. Maud went back to figuring out breakfast and settled on making toast. It was quick and easy and would hopefully save enough time to clean up and get outside.

The twins ate without complaint as Pinkamena swallowed back tears with bread. Maud joined her sisters as Granny Pie glanced around the kitchen with a sigh.

"Okay, my little ponies," Granny turned to face her grandchildren with a small sigh. "I ain't gonna lie to ya, today is gonna be a busy one. Inky, Blinky!"

The twins sat up at attention when their grandmother called them by their nicknames.

"You're gonna work with papa rotatin' them rocks from the south field to the east one."

The twins threw a hoof up in salute to agree. They scarfed the last of their toast, bumped into each other trying to climb down on the same sides of their chairs, and trotted to the door pushing each other with a forelimb trying to be the first out the door. Maud only watched the two long enough to make sure they were out of the house.

"Pinkie," Granny Pie had long forgotten the incident that morning, but Pinkamena still flinched at the calling of her name. "Why don't you go help your twin sisters. Don't get underhoof."

"Yes, ma'am." Pinkamena didn't finish breakfast. She slid from her chair like a drop of maple syrup. Both Maud and Granny watched the filly go before the older mare spoke up. "That sister of your's is somethin' else."

Maud never understood exactly what Granny meant by that. What was the something else? She'd never question her Granny's wisdom though.

"Was it them twitches?" Granny pulled Maud from her thoughts.

The oldest sister nodded slowly returning her gaze to breakfast.

Granny Pie sighed again, but this sigh sounded different from her usual "Pinkie's made another mess" sigh. Maud couldn't quite place what it meant, but it had meant something. Granny was a hard mare to understand sometimes.

"Let's get this cleaned up so you can help your mama crush those rocks for the new road. If we work together we'll get this done twice as fast."

That was the best news she'd heard all morning.

"Thank you." Maud spoke taking a quick moment to stack all the breakfast dishes on the table for easy cleaning.

The two worked on in silence. The milk and eggs took longer to clean than Maud would have guessed, but finally the work was done. Maud waited for her grandmother to okay her leaving and with a nod Maud was finally on her way to the front door. Her victory was short lived however when the door opened on its own before Maud got there.

It was her mother, coming home too early. Maud noted the pained expression on her mother's face and immediately went to her side.

"Are you okay?" Maud asked nudging her mother's foreleg.

"It's m' back again," the mare groaned nearly limping into the living room. "Maud can you get the hot water bottle for me?"

Maud rushed to do as she was told, a tinge of guilt trying to surface. Maud knew it wasn't her fault, but she hadn't been there to help her mom. It was another unavoidable Pinkamena moment that had done that.

Sigh.

Maud located the hot water bottle hanging in the bathroom. Mom had been complaining more often of a bad back and had moved the bottle downstairs just a few days before. Maud knew it would take a few minutes to heat some water in the kettle, but she figured she should try to get that started before her mom went to do it.

Maud was able to get everything set in the kitchen. Granny had appeared to go help her mom, so Maud continued to ready the hot water bottle.

The young filly carefully carried her accomplishment to the living room. Maud didn't want her lips to accidentally touch the bottle, so she opted not to announce her coming. Standing just outside the adults' sight, Maud could hear part of her elders' conversation.

The tones were harsher than she remembered them being upon her leaving. Had she not known better she might have guessed the two mares were fighting. Maud bit harder on the bottle as the angry sounds increased upon her entering the room.

Mom was no longer seated on the sofa, she was standing firm in front of Granny with a dissatisfied scowl on her face.

"And have them waste their lives like you did!" Mom stomped her hoof. "We almost lost everything! I have no intention of raising my girls-"

Mom stopped when she saw Maud standing in the doorway. Maud watched the shared concern pass between each adult until they finally gain grips with the situation.

"Oh Maud, thank you." Maud's mother nodded in appreciation and signaled for the filly to bring the bottle over. Maud felt as if her hooves were glued to the floor.

"You okay, big sis?" Granny asked taking a step toward the still frozen Maud.

"She's just fine, mother," mom spoke taking a seat again on the furniture. "Just bring it here, Maud."

The filly lifted a hoof, one at a time. Maud lifted the bottle to her mother and watched as she positioned it on her lower back.

"That feels much better," mom sighed. "It's alright Maud. Granny and I are just discussing some, opinions we have."

"C'mon big sister," Granny came alongside Maud. "Let's get that mane of yours under control and see if we can't get ya outside."

Maud was pleased with that bit of news. It would be nice to finally get outside and out of the mounting tension of being indoors.

Unlike her sisters, especially Pinkamena's, Maud's mane was a snap to comb through, possibly a reason why Granny was going to let her leave before without combing it. She was ready in no time. Granny finished her work but held Maud still with a hoof. She looked at Maud in the bathroom mirror as if examining her for hidden rare earth minerals. The inspection was taking longer than Maud would have liked, but she didn't wish to rush her grandmother.

The elder mare kept her gaze on the filly for only a moment more before looking to her own reflection.

"Granny?" Maud questioned noticing the shift.

"Hmm?"

"Are you mad at mom?"

The elder sighed and ushered Maud out of the bathroom.

"Maybe, a little,"

Maud glanced up in confusion.

"It's okay to be mad, Maud. But it don't mean I don't love your mom. We just don't see things the same sometimes."

"Why are you mad at her?"

The older mare looked to the ceiling for a second before answering.

"I guess I'm really just mad at m'self. Thing is," she paused for a moment. "Well, the thing is it ain't somethin' you should be worryin' about."

"I won't worry."

It was then Maud saw her grandmother do something she hadn't seen her do in a very long time. She smiled. Maud wanted to reciprocate that, but her mouth didn't seem to know how.

"You'll be alright, big sister." Granny nuzzled her head. "Now you go out and enjoy them rocks. I know you do." Maud nodded in response. "Keep up the hard work and I'm sure you'll even get your cutie mark today."

That would be an added bonus, but that wasn't a requirement for a good day. It was finally time to get out. Finally time for the rocks! That was reward enough. Maud tried not to run through the house, but she felt her hooves moving faster than their usual pace. Sadly, she never made it out the front door.

"Just a second, Maud!" Mom's voice stopped the filly in her tracks. "I'm gonna need you to help me make lunch today."

She didn't want to admit it, but now Maud felt mad at mom too.

"Granny shouldn't be on her hooves all day," mom balanced the bottle on her back as she came to Maud. "Go get some greens from the garden and we'll get this started."

"Can't we wait a little longer before making . . ?"

"Do as your told, Maud." Mom wasn't mad, she was unmoving.

Maud sighed but set a course for the garden. She gathered the vegetables, made a side trip to collect dirty laundry, helped get Granny back up to bed, made the lunch salad, and helped mom set the table. It had turned out to be the worst morning ever.

"I'm going to call everyone in for lunch, we'll do the clothes after we eat." Mom had a plan for everything it seemed.

Maud lowered her head as she went to the table. She'd just have to wait for her turn to go out. It all seemed unfair. She had been obedient all morning and her reward was more indoor chores.

Mom went to the front door and rang the lunch bell. Maud watched her mom re-enter the kitchen and begin placing napkins at each seat. It all seemed to move slowly. Mom might as well have walked backward. Maud sighed aloud deciding to keep her focus on the greens in front of her.

When the others arrived Maud looked up. Her dad and the twins had come in. Dad had a harder look than normal on his face. He seemed in a bad mood, though Maud had never known his face to every reflect having any other mood. Still, he seemed very unhappy as he roughly took a seat at the table.

The twins also looked a bit upset. Maud waited for the complaints to start.

"Where's Pinkamena?" Mom was the first to speak. She glared at the missing filly's seat before looking to her husband.

"Still working," dad answered sternly. "We can start without her."

The three fillies placed their hooves together and bowed their heads for a prayer, but no such grace came. Soon their eyes were opened again bouncing from one parent to the other.

"We are not going to start eating until everypony is seated." Mom began to move toward the door.

"That girl has been slackin' all morning," dad's words stopped mom in her tracks. "I've had to get on to her twice for just sitting there, poking the rocks. I told her not to bother coming in for lunch if she didn't finish moving her pile."

"Oh, nonsense," mom made her way to the door again. "The filly's got to eat."

"Then she can pull her weight!" Dad stomped a hoof under the table.

The force of the stomp felt like it shook the whole house. Maud was sure the whole farm boomed with the sound of her father's anger. In fact, it sounded like several items in the house were still shifting a bit.

Mom stopped her trek to the door and took her place at the table. The moment of silence put everypony on edge though dad's words seemed just as unsettling when he finally did speak.

"Go ahead and eat."

The five ate.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading my first posted mlp story. I love constructive criticism and reviews. I know I'm taking some liberties in this story. I haven't read any mlp books or comics so I'm sorry if I'm messing up anything canon. I'm hoping to focus on Maud and Pinkie with this story, and how their relationship as sisters grew. I just love them! The story is more told from Maud's perspective and that is why I'm leaving out the names of the parents; they're mom and dad as far as she's concerned. I do hope you enjoyed! If you're reading in live time, my update rate is about every 2-4 months, sorry but my personal computer died recently so I have to borrow a computer to get writing done. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony. This is a fanfiction.

* * *

Because of mom's bad back, Maud ended up stuck in the house. Granny was also still tired so Maud tended to lunch dishes, cleaning the sisters' room, and laundry alone. Mom would take care of the bigger chores and make dinner when she was feeling better.

The entire afternoon was worked in almost complete silence. Maud frequently felt her mind drift to the ore just beyond the west field, but reality would forcibly pull her back to the true task at hoof: laundry. Folding, placing, folding, placing. Her family didn't have much laundry, but when a filly's mind wondered as much as hers did, it was hard to finish any task in good time.

Rocks. They could be gray and sometimes round. They were small, cute even, poking out of the ground. . . that sounded good.

"Rock, you are a rock . . ." Maud let a few words trail from her lips as yet another sheet was folded and placed aside. "Gray, you are . . ."

"Maud! Maud! Maud! Maud! Maud!"

The sudden shouts of Pinkamena broke Maud's concentration on rocks. The pink annoyance came bursting through the laundry room door. Her mane was a crazier mess than even her bedhead had been. The younger filly looked like she had been in a landslide. Mane frizzy, dust in her coat, so much unnecessary bouncing; she was a wreck.

"Maud-you'll-never-believe-what-I-saw! There-was-this-this-this-colorful-ribbon. It-was-All-over-the-sky!-It-was-the-beautifulest-thing-ever! I've-never-see'd-anything-like-it! It-was-amazing!"

Usually Pinkamena's antics didn't surprise Maud. The pink filly had done some strange things in her time, but the speed at which she spoke now…

"I can't understand you." Maud said plainly returning to her laundry.

"I've-never-felt-so-so-so-like this before!"

Maud's attention was pulled from the clothes in front of her as her younger sister seemed to defy gravity and bounce circles around the room. Turning to watch her sister, Maud couldn't believe the enthusiasm spilling out of every step her sister made. Pinkamena had a grin from ear to ear and her mane seemed to come alive with a curly movement of it own.

"It's-like-nothing-I've-ever-see'd! I-feel-so-much! Maud-I-wish-you-had-see'd-it-too!-The-colors-the-brightestness!"

Though Maud could clearly see the dirt on her sister, even Pinkamena's coat seemed brighter. How could pink be brighter?

"Maud-you-just-have-to-see-what-I'm-doing," Pinkamena somehow seemed to stop in midair and then land perfectly in front of her sister. Maud took a step back at the sudden advance. "I want you to see it first! I need you to see it first!"

Pinkamena was behind Maud in an instant pushing her toward the door. Maud still had one of the fine sheets clenched in her teeth as she was pushed right out the door.

Systematically placed right at the back step was Pinkamena's rock pile for the day. Maud frowned knowing that those rocks were supposed to be moved from the south field hours ago, and they had no place here at the backdoor. What was worse, she had collected several others from various parts of the farm.

The bauxite dad had been cultivating for months had carelessly been stacked onto a now crumbling brazilianite pile. The bauxite was part of an important Manehattan order and Maud knew those rocks weren't going to find enough iron oxides at their back door. There were also the petrified stones from the Canterlot garden. They probably were just contaminated basalt with a rich mixture of quartz crystals on the farm to spend time airing out their magical impurities, but now Pinkamena had them doing so at the back door!

"Pinkamena, why did you . . ?"

"See," Pinkamena zipped around the pile, all arranged by colors. "I put the red ones first, then the orange and yellow. I put blue next, but I don't think it's right . . ."

"Pinkamena?" Maud tried harder.

"But I'll mix them with the green ones before I show mom and dad . . ."

"Listen to me . . ."

"I have a lot of gray ones, there wasn't even gray in the colorful sky ribbon. But I know you like it . . ."

Maud had had enough.

"Pinkamena," Maud stomped a hoof hard on the ground, her younger sister finally looked to her. "What are you doing?"

The laundry was dropped to the ground as the oldest sibling gain the attention of the younger. Pinkamena's ears lowered as Maud felt herself snort triumphantly.

"You no like it?" The smile faded from Pinkamena.

Maud was bothered. Even though she didn't fully understand it, that smile seemed right on her sister's face and she hadn't meant to remove it. Maud thought for a moment. What was the pink annoyance trying to do here?

"I don't think this is making me feel what you want it to." Maud said coolly.

"Doesn't it make you want to smile?" Pinkamena looked desperate in that moment. "Don't the colors make you want to jump?"

Maud looked to the rocks then back to her sister.

"This makes me want to put them where they belong." Maud answered again examining both pile and sister. Pinkamena frowned, Maud groaned.

"What, what do you want me to do?" Maud couldn't understand what had changed her sister so. They were rocks, beautiful indeed, but in need of much care. Why would the mistreatment of rocks be cause for smiling and jumping? It was disrespectful to the farm and the family's work. No, Pinkamena wouldn't simply do that, so there was something Maud was missing.

"I want you to know how I felt when I saw the ribbon." Pinkamena was fighting back a tear or two.

Maud looked up to the sky. There weren't any ribbons.

"Did a pegasus fly by?" Maud scanned the skies.

Their rock farm was just outside of Ponyville. Occasionally one of the town's resident flyers would pass overhead much to Limestone's and Marble's amusement. Maybe one had done so with ribbons? Strange, pointless behavior maybe, but a possible situation. Perhaps the pegasus had come by to clear the clouds with a ribbon. That seemed more logical.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!" Pinkamena stomped her little hooves again and again.

Maud sighed. She searched her sister's face trying to understand what would cause such a reaction. If not a pegasus . . ?

"What ribbon then?" Maud asked sincerely trying to understand.

"It, I . . . the thing was . . ." Pinkamena stumbled over her words as Maud could see the little one searching her mind for an explanation.

"It's okay," Maud held up a hoof.

Maud knew her sister had never seen 'the ribbon' before. Whatever it was Pinkamena would never be able to explain it properly and most certainly wouldn't be able to get her family to understand it with her rock display.

"I'm telling the truth, Maud," Pinkamena whimpered seeming to sink into the ground with shame.

"I know you are," Maud reassured gathering the fallen sheet in her teeth and turning back into the house. Pinkamena followed.

"There was a loud _boom!_ and everything was shaky. And there were so many colors in the sky," Pinkamena made wide gestures as Maud went about finishing the last of the laundry. "And then I see'd it _whoosh!_ across the sky. I've never see'd something _whoosh_ like that before. And it, I was, it was so pretty!"

"Hmm." Maud was content with her chores finally being finished. It was getting to be a little late to start working on her own project in the fields, but maybe Maud would be able to finish Pinkamena's work.

Allowing Pinkamena to ramble on about the colorful bands in the sky, Maud went out to the arranged pile of rocks at their backdoor. She knelt down and placed a few on her back and a few more in her teeth, careful not to hold any contaminated rock for too long. She took the rocks around front where a small wagon was waiting. Dad had had three small wagons made for the girls to help them move larger loads faster and, though this wasn't technically a heavy load, Maud found it would be faster still to use the wagon.

Maud loaded all the rocks up before nudging Pinkamena onto the wagon as well. Maud began to pull, every so often prompting the chatterbox to unload another small group of rocks in their proper place. Maud made sure to unload the bauxite herself to ensure the proper sides were facing the mineral rich dirt and had to scold Pinkamena twice for gathering the contaminated rocks with her mouth when they started floating off the wagon base. Those Maud encouraged Pinkamena just to buck off the wagon.

"I see'd green and red and yellow and so many colors! It was like my dream last night because in my dream I see'd blue ponies and red ponies and yellow ponies! I saws them all colors! There was unicorns and pegasuses and earth ponies too! And they were nice and colorful and they were coming to be with me. Oh, but the ribbon wasn't a pony. I was thinking that I wanted you and mom and dad and the sisters to see it too. You have to feel what I felt, and I started thinking that I could make a ribbon too!"

Finally, the work was done. What should have taken Pinkamena merely twenty minutes had become an all day event, but Maud was happy to have that time with the rocks.

It was the smell of earth that was most inviting. Maud could listen to the tapping and skipping of tiny pebbles running from under her hooves for hours. The calm of feeling solid minerals under her soles. It was the perfect feeling.

"Looky there!" Pinkamena squeaked as she pointed toward the sky. Maud looked up to see two pegasi working to move clouds back into the area.

"It's 'cause the _boom!_ moved the clouds!" Pinkamena frowned.

Maud looked back at the filly for just a moment before returning her gaze to the sky. With the clouds came a soft breeze. It was a welcomed feeling which stirred the scent of the ground around them. Maud paused to enjoy it for a moment; the touch, the smell, the sound. With her eyes closed, Maud felt she could sense the rocks just a little more and she was content with that moment.

Maud's eyes shot open upon feeling pressure on her nose. Right in her face was her little sister. Nose to nose, the pink annoyance started making soft . . . repetitive noises. Maud had never heard that before. It was a sound so foreign. To make the sound required Pinkamena to shake slightly, smiling all the while. Her cheeks perked up and her eyes were nearly aglow. She looked so full of an emotion.

"Are you happy?!" Pinkamena nearly squealed allowing the noise she was making to completely consume her. The little sister stumbled back on her bottom and just let herself belt out the sound.

Pinkamena's noise wasn't exactly calming, but the more Maud watched her sister's display the more she found she liked it. Maud had no idea how it was done, but she liked it.

Pinkamena slowly calmed, but her smile never faltered. She got to her hooves and was beside her sister in the blink of an eye.

"It feels like that!" She bounced. "It feels like the happy only a lot more! Try harder!"

"Try harder?" Maud gave her sister a puzzled look.

"At the happy! Be very happy!"

Maud didn't know if she envied what Pinkamena had, but it was pleasant to watch. Whatever that was, Pinkamena thought it felt good, and perhaps it was worth a try.

Maud closed her eyes and tried to feel the farm again. It was nice, but . . .

"Maybe," Pinkamena began. "Maybe you need other stuffs to make you happy too! I really liked the colors. What do you like?"

The pink one was quick to start searching the area. Maud watched her for a moment and then glanced back up to the sky. There was supposed to be a scheduled rainstorm that night, but the slow work of two pegasi was certain to change that. Regardless, it was time to turn back. Maud enjoyed the smell of the rocks. Maud enjoyed the feel of the stones. Maud enjoyed the sound of her sister's hooves echoing off the rocks around her.

Maud enjoyed the smell of the rocks. Maud enjoyed the feel of the stones. Maud enjoyed the sound of her sister's hooves echoing off the rocks around her. Maud hadn't seen Pinkamena's color ribbon, but she was certain she understood. This feeling; though she wasn't sure how to express it, at least not like Pinkamena, was probably very close.

"Let's head home." Maud turned herself and the wagon around much to Pinkamena's dismay.

"But I think I found . . ."

Maud didn't hear the last bit of her sister's words. Maud knew the pink one would follow if she began her walk home, and did. It was starting to get dark by the time they reached the house. Maud unhitched the wagon and joined her litter sister at the back door. Pinkamena was still bouncing around with a pout begging for Maud to try one more time. Maud chose to ignore her sister and opened the door to the house. Both sisters were surprised to find their parents waiting for them.

"Why were you girls out passed dark?" Dad was quick to respond as the two fillies came into the house. Pinkamena quickly positioned herself behind Maud to which the older sister responded by reaching around the younger and shutting the door.

"There were a few rocks that needed to be put away." Maud answered. It was the truth, no need to explain ribbons that weren't there.

Mom was quick to come over and examine the fillies before speaking up.

"It's too easy to get lost or hurt in the dark," she was worried like a mother should be. "If it started raining you could have gotten sick."

Dad seemed to have different concerns about the situation.

"Those rocks should have been put away long before lunch, Pinkamena."

Even with mom's fretting over them, Maud could feel her younger sister draw closer to her back leg. She was a bit shaky and Maud could tell it wasn't from a twitch.

Maud suddenly felt the house had gotten hotter. It was strange, but having dad's gaze on her was troubling. Maud knew he wasn't looking directly at her, but it was upsetting all the same. As the little pink one trembled behind her, Maud felt an unfamiliar anger.

"Maud," dad's stern voice broke Maud's concentration on her new feelings. "Go wash up for dinner."

Maud felt her breath drawback in her throat. Her hooves felt very heavy, and they were rather cumbersome to move.

"Next time she doesn't finish her chores, you tell me." Dad didn't bother turning to Maud as she walked out, so she didn't bother to look at him. However, that last tug on her hind leg was hard to ignore, not impossible, just very, very hard.

Dinner was quiet, just like lunch had been. Granny was at the table, which was nice. The salad and oats tasted very nice. It was nice. Maud just wasn't hungry.

The pink one had been sent to bed early after only getting a piece of bread and a glass of milk. It was a fitting punishment for not doing her work all day, but it didn't sit well with Maud. Pinkamena had seen something that really excited her today and she wanted to share it with the family. Of course, her methods were all wrong, but she was still little and prone to make mistakes. Then again, Maud had never done something like that herself.

Pinkamena was a very different from the rest of the family and it seemed impossible to understand her. She never thought things through so mom and dad had good reasons for being mad at her; now that Maud was thinking about it, they got mad at her a lot. Then again, Limestone and Marble were younger than Pinkamena and they managed to get their work done just fine. The punishment was justified regardless of how Maud personally felt about it, and there was no more to think about.

The family finished up dinner and nightly chores. Mom then gathered the three obedient siblings together on the couch in the living room for a story. Each sister would take turns reading a page from one of mom's many storybooks. Maud appreciated the time listening to all the voices Limestone tried to make for all the characters, but it was hard to enjoy Marble's reading. Marble still needed a lot of help reading and mom wouldn't let a single syllable go uncorrected.

Tonight's story was one Pinkamena would have really enjoyed. Maud had heard this story once when she was younger. It was one of the first stories mom had taught her to read. It was a folk story mom had said. It centered around Princess Celestia's pet phoenix and, even without really knowing what one looked like, Maud liked to imagine the bird covered in deep red feathers just like rubies, mom's favorite type of rocks.

Limestone had read the part about all the birds of Equestria originally only having three colors: brown, gray and black. All the birds were sad because of their lack of color. The birds would try to die their feathers with berries or flowers, but nothing changed the color of their wings.

Limestone had done her best to sound like a crying bird, but mom made her act seriously while reading.

Marble read about the birds always watching the sky after a rainstorm to see a rainbow, the most colorful thing in Equestria. The birds would all sit in the trees and watch the colors dance across the sky. But one day, when the rainbow appeared, it looked dirty and drab. Its color was fading!

Marble gasped at the thought. Mom assured her that rainbows were made in Cloudsdale and that the story was just pretend. It wasn't possible for anything, or anypony for that matter, to lose its color.

After everything Maud had seen Pinkamena do that day she was beginning to question how true mom's statement could be.

The storybook was finally handed over to Maud to read about the phoenix, Philomena.

"The magical bird had seen the pli, plight of the rainbow and flew swiftly to the birds of Equestria," Maud read plainly as her youngest sisters leaned in close. "Philomena called to her bird cousins, 'I am a Phoenix, and it is my job to protect the rainbow! But our beloved rainbow is being attacked by parasprites.'"

"What's a paraspite?" Marble asked inching closer to her mother from fear of the scary part of the story.

"I'm sure it's just something the writer made up, little one. Continue, Maud." Mom prompted.

"The birds all cried for they loved the rainbow very much. The phoenix spoke again, 'Fly with me and with our songs we can lead the wicked parasprites away.'" Maud turned the page and froze.

In front of her, printed in black and white but easily distinguishable, was a picture of all the birds flying toward what looked like a giant ribbon in the sky.

This is what Pinkamena had seen: a rainbow!

"Maud," Mom asked with a frown on her face. "Go ahead and finish up so we can get ready for bed."

"Mom?" Maud fixed her gaze on her mother. "Why do rainbows appear?"

"What do you mean, 'why?'" Mom sounded insulted and she didn't seem too fond to answer what she must have viewed as a stupid question. "You know how they're made."

And that was true, but why? And how did the pegasi know to make one over the rock farm that afternoon? How could they have? Didn't they only do so after the rain?

"Would the weather ponies make a rainbow on a sunny day?" Maud pressed lightly not wanting to ruin the mood of the evening.

Mom just sighed and rose to her hooves.

"We'll finish the story tomorrow,"

The twins groaned.

"A mother should only have to put up with so much in a day . . . I'm ready for bed."

Mom had a rough day, Maud knew. She wasn't frustrated with her, she was more troubled with the pink one again. Maud knew the answer. The pegasi made a rainbow in a big vat and rained it down in drops during a heavy storm. It was something pretty to look at after a big storm; a promise and reminder that everything was under control and there was no reason to worry.

Maud watched mom escort the twins upstairs. Maud closed the storybook and held it in her lap. She wanted Pinkamena to hear this story. She would show it to her in the morning and explain what a rainbow was then. Maud took the book in her teeth and followed upstairs. She stayed out of mom's sight and went to her room. She placed the book on top of Granny Pie's chest before tending to her bedtime rituals.

Teeth brushed, prayers prayed, Maud laid down in bed next to her grandmother. The graying mare gave a small snort and rolled over as Maud snuggled into the sheets.

There was a comfort in the darkness. Maud liked this quiet time to think and plan for the next day. With Granny Pie's steady breathing being the only nightly distraction, Maud let the image of rock types pile behind her eyelids. She could envision the entire rock farm laying there. No stone forgotten in this abiding rhythm of night.

Taking in what Maud thought would be her last waking thought, a new sound drifted into the air. Soft, but pain-ridden, Maud could make out the faint whimpers of one of her younger sisters. A pitiful cry that seemed to come more from the hallway itself then the siblings' room. A cry that clearly spoke of a fear of the dark.

It was nighttime so Maud already knew who it was crying in the hall. Pinkamena hated the dark. Maud could still remember so many nights when the little pink one would race down to mom's and dad's room complaining about scary shadows or monsters under the bed. It was annoying, to say the least. They were both so young at the time and the lack of sleep made it hard for Maud to focus on dad's rock lessons in the morning.

Another soft whimper came from the hall. She was going to be impossible to ignore.

Maud slipped from her bed and trotted gently to the door. She opened it silently, but apparently not silently enough for Pinkamena. Even in the darkness, Maud could see the little filly jump at the sound of the door creaking open. Pinkamena's soft cry gave way to an open sob as she huddled close to the floor and covered her head.

Maud glanced down to her parents' door. They either hadn't heard or were choosing to stay in bed. Either way, considering how much trouble Pinkamena had gotten into today, it probably wasn't best for her to wake her parents too.

"Calm down," Maud stepped into the hall. "It's only me."

"Maud!" In the blink of an eye, the pink one was wrapped around Maud's forelimbs burying her cries into her sister.

Maud sighed, a feeling of pity coming over her. The reason Pinkamena hadn't gone straight to their parents must have been because she thought they were still mad at her. Even if her little sister's fears were unfounded, Maud didn't like to feel Pinkamena shiver and cry because of them. Maud took a seat and hugged her sister close.

"Shh," Maud shushed. "There is nothing to be scared of."

"It's so dark!" Pinkamena whined faintly.

"That's because the sun went down." Maud explained hoping a little reason would settle her sister's nerves. It didn't.

Pinkamena continued to cry as Maud groaned. She had to hush or somepony was bound to hear them.

It wasn't for Pinkamena's benefit only that their parents didn't scold her again. Maud had still felt unsettled by dad's stare earlier that night. Maud knew it wasn't directed at her, but being caught in his gaze had been enough to merit not wanting to see it again tonight.

"Pinkamena, stop this." Trying to gain control, Maud pushed her sister aside gently. "You already know the dark can't hurt you."

"I don't wanna go back to bed," the pink one sobbed collapsing to the floor with a light thud. "I don't wanna!"

Again Maud looked down to her parents' room. It would be inevitable. Pinkamena wasn't going to settle down if she had to go back to her room. Maud sighed.

"Why don't you sleep with Granny and me tonight." Maud offered just wanted to prevent mom or dad from hearing.

"Really?"

Maud didn't answer what she had already explained and stood to enter her room. Pinkamena was quick to follow. Maud watched her younger sister bound in front of her making sure to only step on the parts of the floor that the moonlight brightened up. The small pink sister struggled up the sheets into bed and made herself comfortable under Maud's pillow.

Maud yawned before following. She'd make do without a pillow if it meant finally going to sleep. Hopefully, this was the most excitement she'd have to put up with tonight.

* * *

(A/N) I hope you enjoyed! Please leave reviews of what you liked or what you think could be better. It was so much fun trying to write about things like Laughter without using the word. I've enjoyed writing for Maud even though she thinks and acts very differently from me. It's also such an interesting challenge to write in a way that is clear to you the reader while at the same time being true to the expressions of a filly Maud's age. This story has been great with helping me develop my Show-Don't-Tell skills. I'm not sure if I'm getting all my ideas across here, but it will be fun seeing the end product no matter what. Sorry for the wait, the next update I'm sure will be a while off too. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP. This is a fanfiction. This story was started before the episode "Hearthbrakers." Though I am considering what was explained in the episode, there may be some aspects that are not perfectly canon. Enjoy!

* * *

Maud considered herself an early riser. She liked to wake with Celestia's sun and enjoy the calm of morning. However, for some reason, this morning felt different. Maud could feel light on her face, and the brightness was hard to ignore, but something wasn't right about it. This wasn't the sun; it didn't have the same warmth.

Maud felt her body struggled to get up. She didn't feel fully rested, and a part of her warned that she should lay back down and bury her head in the sheets. Nevertheless, Maud rose up on her forelegs and sat staring at the light source. It was the lamp on Granny's night stand, its flame raised to its highest possible position. Maud shifted her gaze to the window. The moon had moved so time had passed from when Maud had first fallen asleep, but it wasn't sunrise yet.

Voices pulled Maud's attention away from the night sky and to the two smiling mares behind her. Pinkamena had woken Granny Pie!

"So what ya gonna do next time?" Granny was smiling freely as her pink granddaughter bounced happily beside her. The movement of the bed almost toppled Maud over.

"I know what to do!" Pinkamena's smile grew wider, if that were possible, as she took in a deep breath to sing:

"Giggle at the ghostly,

Guffaw at the grossly,

Crack up at the creepy,

Whoop it up with the weepy,

Chortle at the kooky,

Snortle at the spooky!"

Maud watched her grandma join the pink one in a fit of what had to be happy noises. The two seemed completely lost to the very action that had overcome Pinkamena that afternoon in the rock fields. Maud was at a loss to explain.

Granny placed a hoof on Pinkamena's head and beamed.

"And tell that big, dumb scary face to take a hike and leave ya alone. And if he thinks he can scare ya then he's got another thing coming." Some of Granny Pie's words blended with the jovial noise. "And the very idea of such a thing just makes ya wanna . . ." At this point, Granny was nearly in tears because of the action. It was actually Pinkamena who gained composure enough to finish the thought.

"Laugh! It makes me want to laugh!"

Laugh? Maud didn't know who to help first. Both were near tears now. What was wrong?!

"Granny, Pinka-"

"Maud!" Pinkamena was up with her forelimbs around her sister's neck. "I'm happy you're up."

"Oh poor Maud," Granny calmed. "We didn't mean to wake ya."

"What's wrong?" Maud watched the two share a knowing glance before Pinkamena started, laughing? Quietly this time.

"Maud dear, ain't nothin' wrong," Granny assured her. "I'm just tellin' this sister of yours that crying and hiding ain't the way to deal with fears at all."

"Yeah," Pinkamena released her hold on her older sister to waddle back beside granny. "If I get scared of things I can stand up tall," Pinkamena stood as firmly as the bed would allow. "Face my fear," a quarter turn toward the bedroom door. "And ha, ha, ha."

Granny and Pinkamena both seemed pleased with that. Maud examined the demeanor of both not sure how breathy outbursts were of any effect on darkness or fear for that matter. They seemed resolute in their conclusion though. Maud could see that Pinkamena seemed less upset. This laughing had a positive effect on frightened sisters.

Granny then took Pinkamena into a big hug.

"I haven't been able to laugh like this in years." Granny planted a large kiss on the filly's messy mane.

Had she really not done this in years? Maud could see that the two thoroughly enjoyed laughing. Even without partaking in the laughing herself, Maud knew this was a special thing she could never forget.

"Why don't you laugh anymore, Granny?" Maud asked simply enough, hoping that once Granny Pie explained this would all make more sense.

However, Maud's question hadn't done what she expected it to. Granny actually stopped laughing.

"It's rather complicated, Maud." Granny moved from Pinkamena who still bore a large grin, not understanding that the mood had changed. "Nothin' you need to worry about."

That sounded familiar.

"Is that why you're mad at mom?"

Granny's gaze on Maud was deep. Maud knew this expression. Once in the fields after a bad rainstorm, one of dad's wagons got stuck in a gravel pit. The water made the wheels sink deep down and dad had to spend nearly an hour digging around the small stones to get the wagon out. Maud had seen the look of concentration dad had and likened it to this look her Granny was giving her now. Granny was trying to solve a problem of some kind. Maud was certain the problem wasn't the question itself, so it must have been the complicated memory Granny had.

Pinkamena had finally stopped smiling and also looked into the face of her grandmother. The little filly seemed completely confused by the moment. Maud didn't like her sister to worry.

"I brought a book for you, Pinkamena," Maud looked to the chest she placed the book on and nodded for her sister to go.

Pinkamena responded by letting her ears flop over, bending her knees, and blinking several times very quickly. The little pink one then waddled off the bed as if her legs had given out in all the excitement. Maud was thankful a book was all the distraction Pinkamena needed.

Maud gave her attention back to her Granny.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad." Maud's mind replayed the events of that morning.

"Maud," Granny Pie said firmly but with great compassion. "You never have to be sorry for wanting to know the truth."

Maud watched her grandmother give a look to Pinkamena. Maud had never seen that look before and she didn't have a frame of reference to compare it to. Her expression had the dullness of a cloudy afternoon with nothing but indoor chores to look forward to, but there was something else there too. Just like the deception of a geode, the look granny had was a silent conversation between what could be seen and what possibly only adult ponies could understand.

Granny Pie could see crystals, Maud decided. So Maud too looked to Pinkamena.

"I'd forgotten how much I missed it until I saw somepony else do it. Laughing that is. . . Maud?"

That look was still on her grandmother's face.

"When you find a gem as beautiful as laughter, and I mean whatever it may be; when you find that, you protect it." Granny's words were a warning. "Don't let no pony take that from you. And I mean no pony."

It was then Pinkamena's gasp broke through Granny's hard stare. Maud looked to see the pink one had found the rainbow picture. Granny Pie must have noticed too because when Maud looked back to the older mare, she was smiling again.

"I just needed to see somepony else do it to remind me how much I missed it," Granny spoke as Maud gave her full attention to the filly on the floor. "You just have to love that silly Pinkie."

"Maud!" Pinkamena seemed to levitate off the ground in her excitement. "This is what I saw!"

This time it was Maud's turn to smile. She was hoping Pinkie would have this kind of reaction. She was hoping it would make her happy.

"This, this, this! Rain-bow." The young filly read through the word slowly before gleefully bouncing around the book. "This is it! This is what I saw! Only with colors!"

"What's that?" Granny Pie asked leaving the bed and coming to where the storybook sat. The older mare strained her eyes to see the page before her.

Maud also came up to the pair proud of her achievement.

"Did you finish the story?" Maud asked.

"No," Pinkie wore a sheepish grin. "I was just looking at the pictures."

Granny Pie giggled while Maud held her unmoving gaze. Maud knew Pinkie could read, she was very good at it, but every so often she'd do something like this just to get a story read to her. She liked listening to a good book, Maud guessed.

o.

Philomena spread her wings high into the air calling upon the aid of all her bird cousins; tree branches adorned with the dull plumes of gray and brown and black birds. A fear raising up and driving a notion of defeat under their fluttering wings.

"The parasprites are so many and we are so few! Surely such a small number can make no difference!" Cried a group of frightened birds.

"But we are determined!" Cried the radiant phoenix, her words stirring a confidence inside many.

"Our voices are so weak, what can our soft songs do? We do not even make the same sounds." Still, a few shy birds chirped.

"We will sing together as one loud voice!" Shouted up the phoenix prompting more to take courage.

"Our wings are not like yours. We could be hurt!" Solicitous chicks wept.

"But I will not leave you forgotten!" Philomena rose high. "Together we must save the rainbow!"

Many of the birds joined the fearless phoenix and took to the skies, with nothing more but the view of a hundred ravished parasprites eating away at the rainbow they loved.

But not all the birds took flight. Many stayed behind.

"I never truly liked the rainbow to begin with." Said some.

"It was getting old anyway." Spoke others.

"If I got hurt, I might never fly again." Responded still others, and their reasoning was repeated and justified among themselves for none of them had the heart to step out into such uncertainty.

But for the birds that did take flight, they beheld such as would never be known to them again. As they neared the rainbow, the parasprites took note of what the birds would do. Quickly the small pests flew toward the birds bumming them and trying to knock them from the sky.

The birds cried out in pain, but they fought on giving all their strength to staying in the sky. It seemed a failed effort on the birds' part as they felt overwhelmed by the parasprites, but then a song, clear and beautiful, rang forth over the battle.

Philomena the Phoenix had begun to sing. She sang so pure all the birds were inspired to sing along. Like the sounds of brass and of percussion, the soft voices with the loud, together the birds raised a song. Mesmerized by the melody the parasprites stopped their assault of the feathered beasts and began to follow them as Philomena flew across the sky.

All the parasprites were lead away by the birds' inspiring song, and the rainbow, free from the biting and gnashing, healed. Once the pests were gone, Philomena lead the brave birds back to their homes, but not before flying them high above the rainbow. To the birds' great delight and surprise, as they flew passed the bright colors of the rainbow they protected, their feathers began to brighten with its colors. Where once there were only dull, drab feathers now flapped wings of all assorted colors.

As the now brightly colored birds returned to their branches, they stood with pride in front of their friends who had been too frightened to join the song; their shame forever bore in their wings. That is why today there are birds of gray and brown and black, but also birds of radiant beauty that soar and walk Equestria.

o.

Pinkie had listened to the story with her eyes as bright as polished agate. Maud knew she had made the right choice in sharing this with her sister, and just seeing Pinkie smile again was as rewarding as having spent a day out on the farm. Maud couldn't tell why, but Granny Pie was again correct. Pinkie's smile was one worth protecting; it made Maud happy.

"I can't wait to show this to Marble and Limestone!" Pinkie stomped her little hooves in all the excitement until Granny Pie placed a hoof on her head to calm her.

"Not too loud, little one."

"They've already seen it," Maud added which caused Pinkie to frown. The pink one must have guessed her other sisters hadn't had the same excited reaction that she had. "But . . . I'm certain you'll find some way to share your _laughter_ with them."

Maud was growing to better like that word. Pinkie was happy to have the encouragement.

"You know," Granny grinned with a very mischievous look. "I might have a way you could get them laughing, if that's what you two are trying to do."

Pinkie nodded enthusiastically before Maud had a chance to respond.

"This family needs a break, a day off to laugh and have fun," Granny moved closer to her old chest and lifted the lid. "I do hope I didn't throw out my ol' party stuff."

"Party?" Maud tilted her head at the second unfamiliar word of the night.

"Here's some," Granny pulled out an old record.

It was slightly bent but still looked like it was in good condition. She pulled out bits of long colored paper and decorated horns, cone-shaped hats and bright pink table cloths; all things foreign to Maud and Pinkie. The younger sister seemed excited by it all; Maud was just confused.

"I do hope I kept a few . . ." Granny trailed on as she pushed aside useless objects in the chest.

"A few what?" Pinkie bounced up to look into the chest.

As if in response to the little filly's wondering, Granny Pie pulled out a clear bag full of brightly colored rubber sacks. Each had a mouth piece and Maud could only guess a pony could fill them with air. Sure enough, Granny Pie inflated one giving a gentle cough from the exertion. The bright ball was then tossed in the air. It drifted slowly through the space until Pinkie bumped it higher into the air with her nose. She was excited.

"I have a bunch of old balloon and streamers," granny pulled more items from the chest. "They're a guaranteed way to get any pony to smile."

Maud doubted that slightly, but again figured she shouldn't question Granny Pie. She knew many things and always knew just what to do to get the siblings under control.

"Can we have our own party, granny?" Pinkie suddenly asked abandoning the balloon for the other contents in the chest.

"I wouldn't have brought this out if I hadn't been hopin' you would." The gray mare laughed.

This had all seemed to really please her little sister. Maud watched Pinkie's eyes light up with all the ideas she must have been having. It was good seeing her smile so freely again, but Maud felt a tinge of concern too. A party, as fun as it sounded, seemed like a lot of work. Pinkie couldn't even focus long enough to move one rock pile. Would she get disappointed if she were unable to make a party?

"I want to help." Maud interjected.

Pinkie's smile grew wider.

"Really?!" The little pink one nearly shouted.

"Okay, quite down little pony," Granny cooed. "If we're plannin' on hosting this thing it will have to be done outside. I won't have you wakin' your whole family, Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie stuck out her tongue in mock disapproval before smiling affectionately at the old mare.

"I know the perfectest place." Pinkie beamed.

"Perfect." Maud corrected.

"Well lead on." Granny seemed happier.

The years melted off Granny Pie as Maud watched the no longer old mare excitedly gather up the items in her chest. With balloons, streamers, and colorful cloths draped all over herself, Granny seemed as energetic as Pinkie. Maud did her best to keep up with the two as they quickly hurried outside. It all seemed so exhilarating. Just to watch the happiness in those two was enough of a party for Maud, but to see how they threw themselves into decorating was an experience all its own.

Pinkie had led them to the farm silo. During the winter they sometimes stored extra grain there, but being they didn't live on a food farm, most of the year it was empty.

This was a perfect location for something as loud as a party, Maud concluded. Very well thought out on Pinkie's part.

"If we getted some tables we could cover them with the pretty tablecloths!" Pinkie started zipping around the room.

"You'll want to get the streamers up high too." Granny added.

Pinkie spun around just taking in the space. It looked as if she could already see the decorations she wanted to put up. Maybe that wild imagination had a use after all. Maud couldn't really think of anything for the party, but she was good at following orders. She was also very quite and able to sneak back inside to grab any extra things they had forgotten during their rush outside.

Soon the party looked amazing, well, except for all the balloons on the ground. Those kept tripping Maud up every time she tried to cross the room.

"Too bad we don't have any helium," Granny Pie kicked a balloon aside. "Then we could get all these to float."

"Float huh?" Pinkie tried to whisper to herself. Maud turned to see the wide grin on Pinkie's face. Maud raised an eyebrow. What could she be . . . oh wait,

"No Pinkie," Maud hadn't wanted to impede her sister's creativity, but, "Those rocks aren't heli, hilom ..."

"Helium." Pinkie Pie corrected with such accuracy Maud was a little taken back.

"Th-thank you. They are contaminated with magic and are here to purify. If you keep touching them, well, I don't know exactly what would happen, but Canterlot sent them far away for a purpose, so you shouldn't use them either."

The speech had nearly deflated the younger sister. Maud knew Pinkie just wanted to have the greatest party she could imagine, but . . . but it was still wrong, right? The mistreatment of even contaminated rocks was still bad. But wasn't the mistreatment of Pinkie's happiness bad too? Granny Pie said she was supposed to protect happiness.

"I'll get them for you," Maud knew her relenting was Pinkie's greatest joy for the moment.

However, Granny wouldn't approve of using any of the rocks from the farm. She turned from Pinkie to see their grandmother dancing to the phonograph Maud had sneaked down earlier. It was amazing seeing her dance about. Maud hadn't seen her grandmother with that much energy since . . . well, she'd never seen it. The old mare was smiling and decorating like her age didn't even matter anymore. She was really happy. There was no question now, Maud had to make those balloons float.

"Don't let Granny know I left." Maud instructed her younger sister before racing out the silo door.

In this small act of rebellion, Maud felt the thrill of her own fervor. It was dark and the air was moist from a late night shower, but the feel of the rocks and their sound and scent, it all seemed more palpable in this moment.

The rocks from Canterlot Garden were being aired out in the empty fields, no other rocks but them. There had been several large stones brought which, even from this distance, Maud could see where now a bright orange color. Every morning they seemed to change colors. Maud didn't know much about them. Dad had them placed out alone and had said they were contaminated. She couldn't really remember what all the delivery ponies had said about them, but they made it sound like there was a petrified object mixed with it, though Maud was certain it was just quartz. Maud had put the piece together herself to realize there was magic. Canterlot had many unicorns in it after all. Somepony must have accidentally put a spell on them and it was best Maud didn't let Pinkie get that spell on herself.

As Maud approached the stones she was able to see the small floating ones her sister had moved earlier. Maud had another problem now: how to collect them. Maud hadn't brought a bag with her, so each time she went to grab another rock, she'd lose the one she had. There was no way she could carry back rocks that floated off her back.

Maud couldn't go back empty hoofed though. She told Pinkie she could do this and she would. Maybe she would have to get a little creative too.

Maud grabbed hold of one of the little rocks and quickly tied it to her tail. That would hold it to her. Rock after rock, Maud tied the floating stones into her mane and tail until she had collected enough for Pinkie's party. It must have looked strange, but Maud was more than happy to be able to deliver on her promise. With a little more sneakiness Maud was able to slip into the silo undetected and hide under the covered table. She could store the rocks there until she could get them inside the balloons.

"Oh Pinkie," Granny Pie's voice could be heard. "Your party is looking great."

"Thank you, Granny, for all the stuffs!" Pinkie was bouncing around again. "Look at these bows I made! These ribbons remind me of the rainbow; I'm gonna hang them by the door!"

"It's great, little Pie." Granny heaved a sigh before taking a seat next to Pinkie. "I wonder where Maud got off to?"

"I'm here." Maud spoke plainly as she came from under the table.

"Your mane's all frizzy." Pinkie laughed.

"This party is missing one very important thing." Granny Pie placed a hoof on top of Pinkie's head. The little mare looked around not quite sure she understood.

"What? What's it missing?"

"Cake," Granny spoke very seriously, and Pinkie changed her face to match. "We can't have a proper party without cake."

"No, we can't." Pinkie agreed.

Maud wasn't sure when Pinkie became an expert on the subject, but she trusted them both anyway.

"We don't have the stuff to make a cake." Maud hoped she didn't sound like she was trying to discourage Pinkie, it was just a fact due to yesterday's breakfast disaster.

"Well, we're just outside of Ponyville," Granny must have been piecing together some kind of plan. "I may happen to know a pony who'd be able to get us a cake lickidy-split, but we'd have to make it to Ponyville and back before morning."

"But, but, but, the sun is gonna be up soon!" Pinkie was on the verge of tears. "Mom and dad always wake up when the princess does!" Pinkie began running around in a small panic.

Maud trotted over sticking out a hoof to gently stop Pinkie's pointless trip. She then turned to look to her grandmother who doubtlessly had an answer.

"I bet I could make the trip in time," Granny spoke with such confidence. Maud frowned.

"You're not supposed to work hard, Granny," Maud wasn't trying to doubt her grandmother, but making a hasty trip to Ponyville would defiantly be too much strain for Granny Pie.

Mom had made it very clear to Maud, "Granny Pie isn't a young filly and shouldn't be acting like one." Those were mom's exact words. If Granny ran the whole way to Ponyville, got the cake, and came all the way back; well, it sounded like a whole lot of work.

"I thought you said you weren't a worrier, Maud?" Was Granny trying to joke with her or was she being honest? "I need to make this trip. I promise I'll be back in plenty of time for your party, Pinkie Pie."

"Hurray!" The little pink one had so much faith in Granny's words; Maud wished she could do the same.

"I wouldn't miss this for all of Equestria!"

She felt a bit bad for letting Granny go. Maud watched the older mare leave the silo. Even if the gray mare had seemed more lively tonight than ever before, Maud knew it wasn't completely true. No pony could become young again, could they? Whether Maud approved or not, Granny Pie went racing from the farm toward the train station.

"Maybe she'll take the Friendship Express," Pinkie must have noticed Maud's discomfort. "Or maybe she is secretly a pegasus."

Maud simply went back to the table to recover the rocks.

"We need to untie the balloons to get these inside."

Pinkie zoomed around the room collecting all the inflatables. She placed them around the table before jumping on top of one and popping it.

"Opps," she giggled. "I don't think I know how to un-blow balloons."

Maud blinked a few times thinking about the situation.

"I'll untie them and you can put the rocks inside." Maud grabbed the nearest balloon and pulled at the knot with her teeth. It was harder than Maud thought it would be, but she finally managed to get the balloon untied. She handed it to her sister.

They kept a steady rhythm going, though Maud was hoping to work faster. By the twelfth balloon, Maud was ready for a break. She looked over to Pinkie. She still had a whole pile of rocks floating next to her!

"Why are there still so many rocks?" Maud tilted her head in confusion.

Pinkie looked around at the floating rocks then back to her sister.

"Aren't they full of helium?"

"No," Maud spoke calmly still trying to guess what Pinkie had done to get the balloons to float. "I told you they were magic."

"Opps," Pinkie wasn't giggling this time. "I think I thinked wrong."

"What did you do?"

"I thinked that if they had the magic helium gas in them then I could just blow it in the balloons, like air . . . am I wrong?"

"How?" Maud hoped her disappointment wasn't present in her voice; at least Pinkie didn't seem to hear it. "How are the balloons floating?"

"I eated the smallest rock and I'm blowing up balloons."

Maud dropped everything she was doing and went to open Pinkie's mouth. She looked inside. Maud wasn't sure if she was going to find the rock in her sister's mouth or not. Unfortunately, Pinkie had really eaten. It wasn't too farfetched to believe her sister would eat a rock. Their family made rock soup quite frequently; rocks were made up of very healthy minerals she knew. But why a magic rock. Pinkie should have known better.

"Do you feel okay?" Maud examined Pinkie.

"Okie-dokie-lokie!"

Her sister could now cause balloons to float just by breathing into them. . .

Maud grabbed one of the rocks and gave it a closer inspection. It had the dark color of an iron-rich mineral which wouldn't be a problem at all to eat. Maud was a bit worried that the quartz she thought were in the rocks were nothing more than bad magic. Was it dangerous to eat petrified magic?

Without waiting for Maud's finding, the little pink one began tieing the floating balloons to various objects in the room. Zipped from here to there decorating without any sign of feeling sick. Pinkie even used the remaining rocks to help float herself high enough to hang her giant bows.

Maud couldn't argue, Pinkie wasn't being hurt by them. Maud took one of the remaining rocks herself and decided to give it a try. These contaminated stones tasted very sweet. They weren't as hard as the other stones she'd eaten in her soup, but it had a very interesting texture. The smaller bits popped and fizzed in her mouth; a whole range of fruity and sugary flavors accompanying each bite. It was as if Maud had eaten candy. She didn't really like candy, but she'd keep these rocks in mind for future study.

The silo was finally ready for the cake and the party. There were only about 30 minutes until the sun would start rising, Maud just knew. Pinkie was pacing back and forth cross-examining every decorative choice she had made. Maud didn't like watching her worry so much, but there wasn't much she could say in the way of comfort. This whole party idea must have meant a lot to Pinkie. After all the trouble she'd caused yesterday, Maud couldn't fault her for being a little worried.

What if mom and dad didn't like the party? What if Limestone or Marble didn't smile as much as Granny Pie had? There were a lot of big questions to think about. Watching Pinkie's fears now made Maud feel a bit anxious.

The wait continued.

The countdown was now at about five minutes. The first rays of morning were starting to brighten the horizon of the farm. Maud stationed herself at the silo door, no longer able to watch her little sister.

"There's no way she can make it in time!" Pinkie was near crying. "Ponyville is a thousand-billion-million moons away!"

"It's 15 minutes by train." Maud tried to bring proper perspective to her younger sister.

"Trains can't see in the dark," Pinkie was running in circles again. "Maybe the train isn't working this early in the morning!"

"The train station opens very early," Maud corrected. "Dad meets many clients on the morning train remember?"

"What if the train exploded!"

Maud looked back at the frazzled pony. Maud had never seen Pinkie so upset. This party must be way more important than Maud realized.

It was then Maud saw the light's flicker in the house kitchen. Mom was up!

"Wait here." Maud ran from the silo to the house, the soft cries of Pinkie edging her on.

Mom always started the day by making something for her and dad to eat. No firewood meant no breakfast. Maud came up to the back door and quickly opened the firewood box. There were several logs there. Wasting no time, Maud ran around to the side lawn where the well was. She hadn't had to use the well before, but she had seen mom use it to water the garden. Maud sprang up to the handle and kicked the crank. The bucket fell with a splash. Maud didn't have time to fight with the crank to pull the bucket buck up, so she simply took the rope in her teeth and pulled the bucket back up.

Maud glanced in the pail; just enough water to ruin the firewood. Maud took the bucket up in her teeth and strained with all her might to lug if back to the wood box. As quickly as possible, Maud dumped the water all over the firewood. She closed the wood box and hastened out of eye sight just as mom went to open the back door. If Maud were lucky mom would blame the rainstorm last night for wet wood this morning.

Maud saw Pinkie watching nervously from the door.

"We have at least another ten minutes." Maud felt fairly confident mom and dad would spend at least that much time debating on what to eat if not hot oatmeal. Of course, now without mom getting the wood ready, the stove wouldn't be hot enough for her to make breakfast for her sister's either. Maud could have kicked herself for her lack of foresight; she had been so set on making sure the party went without a hitch.

"Maud! Look!"

Pinkie pointed out toward the road. Maud turned to see a bright yellow stallion pulling what looked like a cake wagon. He must have worked for a bakery because he wore an apron. That wasn't the important thing though. Riding on top of the pretty cake wagon was Granny Pie.

Pinkie was first out the door. She bounced around the stallion and her granny doing her best not to be too loud.

"Didn't I promise ya I'd be back," Granny Pie smiled down at the young filly before talking to the stallion. "Thank you so much, Carrot. Can you please put our cake on the table inside the silo."

"Sure thing." The stallion went about unhitching himself and delivering the tallest cake Maud had ever seen.

Even without liking sweets, Maud had to admit she was hoping she could have a slice soon.

Pinkie was still trying to hop up to her grandmother. The old mare slowly climbed down the wagon side. She sighed deeply.

"That was a close one, huh," Granny looked very tired again all of a sudden, but Maud could still see the excitement in her eyes. "But I got it for you, Pinkie. You were worth it all."

Both Maud and Pinkie were concerned when Granny Pie stumbled on her hooves and was forced to sit down.

"What's wrong?" Pinkie's eyes grew wide and Maud felt her own doing the same.

Granny Pie's eyes darted between the two of them quickly. But she soon perked right back up and put her smile on again.

"Now you two quit that pouting you're doing," Granny scolded. "I'm fine. We have a party to host!"

The yellow stallion came out and joined the group.

"Your cake is in place, Granny," he was very friendly and he smiled a lot. "It was good finally meeting you, but I have to get back to SugarCube Corner. Nana has a lot more deliveries for me to make today."

"Thank You!" Pinkie jumped up and hugged the stallion around the foreleg. "You've helped make my party super-duper perfect!"

He gave a gentle laugh and rubbed Maud's sister on the head.

"I'm glad I could help a sweet little filly like you," he then smiled at Maud too. "I hope we can meet again. Please visit Sugarcube Corner anytime." With that, the kind stallion was off taking his wagon back toward the train station.

"Mom's already up!" Pinkie beamed! "Let's get inside and . . ."

"Hold up there, Pinkie," Granny Pie sighed. "I said I'd make it back for your party, but I think I really need to take a nap before I can join the fun."

"But, but . . ."

"I think this will mean more to you if you host this party yourself, Pinkamena."

Granny and Pinkie looked at each other for a moment before Pinkie closed the gap between them with a hug.

"I'm so proud of you," Granny kissed the top of Pinkie's head. "Never stop smiling okay."

"Okay."

"I think this has been my favorite day ever."

"Really." Pinkie looked up into the wet eyes of her grandmother.

"Never stop laughin'. I promise ya, Laughter is how Equestria was made, and what you have is just what it needs to stay together."

Maud was happy they were happy, but a part of her was upset too. This must have been a really special party; maybe parties were what Pinkie was good at. Granny Pie must have thought it was important anyway. So why not stay.

Granny did look very tired.

"Can I help you back upstairs, Granny?" Maud asked.

"Actually," Granny Pie gave Pinkie one last squeeze. "I'd like that."

"But I need you both for my party!" Pinkie was visibly upset.

"No, you don't," Maud corrected. "You have everything you need right inside you." It took great effort on her part, but Maud gave Pinkie a small smile. That was all the encouragement the little pink one needed.

Upon entering the house, mom and dad were very surprised to see that Maud and Granny Pie had been outside. Granny explained that she had asked Maud to take her out to see the sunrise. Maud was certain that was a lie, but who was she to argue with her grandmother. Granny also said she'd get Pinkie ready for today and that mom and dad should just focus on getting the twins ready.

Maud wasn't certain how Granny had done it, but mom and dad got the twins ready without suggesting Maud do so. Maud was able to get her grandmother to bed and even get her a tea for breakfast.

There were all the familiar sounds and sights as if today was just another ordinary day. The air in the room was still. It had a seasoned smell that had become the staple of Granny's room. The dirt of the farm mixed with the fragrance of lilies, Granny's favorite flowers, and perfume. The old mare's bedroom window had just welcomed in the first beams of Celestia's sun. This was the morning Maud had woken up to all her life, but somehow it was different.

Granny Pie sat up in bed sipping her tea, watching the window. She was very tired, Maud could tell. Being up all night running around must have been really hard for the old mare.

Maud then looked to the window as she heard the muffled voices of her family downstairs. For a reason Maud couldn't quite place, she cautiously approached the window. She didn't know it, but she had a fear for her sister. A fear that things wouldn't work out just right. This moment seemed so important and Maud didn't want to ruin it by approaching it too fast.

Outside Maud could see her family entering the silo. They paused at the door and Maud held her breath.

* * *

(A/N) This was a fun and sad chapter to write all at once. So much going on. I loved exploring Maud's discovery of laughter and learning to bask in happiness even if she wasn't jumping around like Pinkie. And Mr. Cake! Yay! I think the Cakes are such amazing characters. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Merry Christmas, Joyous Kwanzaa, Happy New Year and plenty of Shalom to my live time readers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, this is a fanfiction

* * *

The train ride to Ponyville had been a quiet one. Every click from the wheels echoed throughout the car and lulled Maud into a rhythm of rest and thought. Her mind replayed the other morning over and over in her head. It was only a few days ago, but already that morning felt like a lifetime away. Maud could still remember everything. The sun had risen as it had all her life. It was a normal day. It shouldn't have been so different, but it was. It was the day Pinkie would get her cutie mark, the day her family would have their first party, the day things could never go back to the way they were.

The train hissed loudly as it began to slow speed. Maud vaguely took note of her mom holding a handkerchief to her muzzle the whole train ride while the twins did their best to hide their unease by playing hoof games. Pinkamena seemed the most upset by the trip, which Maud felt made sense. The little pink one fixed her gaze out the window and had done her best to be forgotten.

The other morning, the day of the party, Maud felt bad that she was missing out on everything in the silo. Because she was with Granny Pie in the house, Maud was missing the first party her family would ever have. At the time it was so important to be at the party and Maud was frustrated that she was still inside.

Maud wasn't upset that Pinkie was able to carry on without her, she was more upset that she couldn't see the smiles and laughter that she had just recently grown to like. Maud remembered pressing closer to the window of Granny's room silently hoping to hear the music drift up to her.

When she heard her grandmother cough, Maud remembered feeling slightly mad at the gray mare for not being young enough to simply go to the party at the start. She only felt that way for a moment though, because Granny Pie had gotten older. Maud wasn't sure how, but in the few minutes they had been upstairs, Granny got very old again. Those tired eyes and slow movements were the ones Maud was sure her granny made all the time she had known her, but that morning they seemed to be the identifying characteristic of the graying mare. Granny Pie had helped establish that party with the energy of a pony half her age and now she wasn't able to rise out of bed.

"You're missing it," Granny had said softly with her gaze on the window. "You should head down there so ya don't miss anymore."

"We can both go." Maud had said, not understanding then just how wrong she was. Maybe it was insensitive at the time to suggest that Granny just hop out of bed, but Maud really didn't want her grandma to miss out.

There was a bump as if the train had switched tracks pulling the vehicle and all its occupants into their destination: Ponyville Train Station.

Maud looked back into the face of her mom. The older mare was weathered. Tear stains eroding her usual stern composure. Maud decided it was best not to mention to her mom how tired she looked.

The rock farming family unloaded the train to stand on a moderately busy platform. Ponyville was nothing like their home. Maud immediately noted the way more direct sunlight covered the ground. Plants were growing everywhere taking the earth's minerals for nutrients. There were fewer clouds too. Ponyville was ill suited to the task of cultivating the kind of rocks Maud was used to working with. Not to mention the added traffic of wagons and ponies damaged the likelihood of mineral rich dirt having an opportunity to clump together. In short, Ponyville wasn't a rock farm.

Mom was quick to speak with another adult on the platform, perhaps getting directions, so Maud took it upon herself to gather her sisters and get ready for their walk.

"Limestone please stand next to Marble. Pinkie, next to me."

Limestone scrunched up her face in disapproval.

"I no like it here, it's too,"

"Loud." Marble squeak before rushing to hide her head under Maud's front forelegs.

Maud stroked the back of Marble's head until she settled a bit.

"We probably won't be here long." Maud hoped to assure her sisters.

The hospital seemed forever away, though Maud knew it was just a trick of the mind to think so. The hospital was actually visible from the train station, at least the roof had been. What made this trip so awfully long was the lack of conversation on the family's part.

Even with the sounds of a bustling town, with hundreds of other ponies a hair's breath away, Ponyville was such an eerily devoid place. Maud had little joy parading with her family through the stares and smiles of unfamiliar faces; ponies that must have known they were new, but didn't know the heartache of their visit.

The quiet walk allotted Maud just enough time to remember her last memories with Granny Pie.

"I have a photo album in the," a breath, "The chest." Granny Pie had smiled softly before speaking more to herself. "I want y'all to look at that sometime. All the places we went, the foods we tried." She laughed gently.

Maud had gone to the chest at some point in their chat and collected the book in her mouth only to be halted by her grandmother's words.

"Just leave it here on the bed; there should be a box in there with a camera."

Maud found the large, black box and, with great effort, pulled it from the chest.

"Get some pictures of that party, big sis," Granny nodded to Maud. "I want to see everything and put it all in my album. Please get a picture of today just the way it is right now."

"Yes, Granny."

That was it. Maud had left her grandma without any other words, just a pressing excitement to see all that Pinkie had done in the silo. Maud was now slightly mad with herself for that. She should have stayed with Granny. Granny had gotten sick and maybe Maud could have helped if she stayed.

The party was fun. Dad had set up the camera in just the right way to get a picture of all of them. But later, when he went to take the photo up to Granny Pie, the mood changed.

The mood was now this: the Pie Family standing in the waiting room of Ponyville Hospital.

Mom went to receive a room number before leading them all up to a hallway upstairs. The whole hospital carried a sterile edginess that made Maud desire to bolt back outside to where the open air could touch her coat and the solid ground her hooves. There was nothing inviting here as they stood before a large, numbered door; Granny Pie's room.

The duality of the place also unnerved Maud a bit. Just a few years ago the hospital had been such a welcoming place. It was the place where Maud had first met all of her sisters. Today, the hospital was not a welcoming place.

The door opened and the family was reunited with their dad. His usually hard face was much softer and seemed a stark contrast to their mom's. He had been with Granny Pie since she came to the hospital with a bad cough. It seemed a short eternity before dad began to speak, but when he did, it was hushed and almost hard to understand.

"One at a time . . . not to be overwhelming."

Maud couldn't make out all the instructions. Mom gestured for all the fillies to sit against the wall and wait for dad to call them in. Marble went in with dad first. Mom sat with the remaining Pie daughters in the hallway. They sat in silence.

When Marble came out, Limestone was the next to go. Limestone almost seemed excited to see Granny. She didn't fully understand that Granny was sick and that she probably wouldn't be in the mood for lively talking. Limestone was such a vocal pony, it might be hard for her to know that Granny needed rest. It was good that dad went with her.

Marble sat beside Maud and focused her gaze on the floor. Maud felt it best to allow Marble to quietly reflect on whatever it was Granny had told her. Limestone was taking longer than Marble, but soon the door opened again. Limestone didn't seem as energetic as when she went in.

"Pinkamena." Dad motion with his head to follow him.

Pinkie seemed very unhappy. She never lifted her eyes from the ground as she moved slower than the lithification process. Dragging her hooves, the little filly entered the room and the door was shut.

Maud sighed. She'd be next. What should she say? Maybe a sorry was in order for leaving Granny to attend the party. Even more than that, a sorry for overworking Granny Pie in the first place.

The party, though being the thing Pinkie got her cutie mark with, wasn't a very good thing for Granny to help with. There had been so much excitement. The happiness of the moment had somehow erased Maud's better judgment and convinced her that it was okay for Granny to work hard. Mom had told Maud countless times that Granny Pie was to never work too hard. Maud should have known better.

It was supposed to be Maud's responsibility to keep the sisters in line. It was Maud's responsibility to keep Granny safe. It was Maud's responsibility to see to it that mom and dad didn't have to worry about something like this happening. Like a cracked foundation, Maud had let her family down. It was her fault Granny was sick.

Maud flattened her ears to her head. She glanced to Limestone as the little filly gave a sniffle, Marble copying. Mom soon planted small kisses on their heads to try and comfort them. Maud wouldn't let her mom know how upset she was; she just didn't feel like she deserved a kiss.

After a few moments, there came a soft noise from the other side of the door. The waiting Pie family glanced at the door as the sound came again, louder this time. Soon the sound was repeating and much more forcibly than before. Mom and the sisters took on a face of concern, but Maud recognized the sound: laughter.

Maud got to her hooves as the door cracked open. Expecting Pinkie to exit, Maud was surprised to see dad motioning to mom. With the door open the infectious sound was openly spilling into the hallway and Maud couldn't control herself. She needed to know what was going on.

It was against her responsibilities, but the laughter was too inviting.

As her mom and dad chatted rather discontentedly, Maud slipped in passed her father's hooves; she had had plenty of sneaking practice a few nights before. The young filly made her way quickly across a partially lit room. With no lamps burning, there was only one window which must have recently been opened seeing as several dust particles were moving around it. The light fell perfectly onto Granny Pie's bed where she and Pinkie were sitting. Somehow the two had managed to set up a small party of exactly three balloons and several small strips of colored paper.

The two were happy. Maybe it was just the sunlight reflecting off their coats, but Maud felt that both grandmother and granddaughter were brighter than ever before. The joy passing between them seemed to lighten the whole of Equestria, though surely that wasn't possible.

Pinkie soon started dancing around the center of the bed managing not to step on her grandma's legs. Pinkie had also managed to mess up her mane again, but Granny Pie didn't seem to mind. The older mare clapped her front hooves together in rhythm to some inaudible tune. They seemed content to have this little party even though it lacked many of the key items Maud had come to think were needed. They didn't need real music, cake or guests; they had each other and their laughter.

Maud stayed back. She wasn't certain if her presences would ruin their moment, but it was good to see their smiles again. In all her musings, Maud had almost been too distracted to hear some of the dialogue passing between the two.

Focusing back on them, Maud saw Pinkie pull out a small stone from her mane. Granny took the rock and tried to balance it on the tip of her nose. Pinkie burst out into a short fit of the happy noises before taking the stone in her hooves and placing it perfectly on her snout. With a little maneuvering, Pinkie held the rock steady while Granny continued clapping.

"Pinkie, you look so serious." Granny snorted as the young filly stuck her tongue out in concentration.

"It takes a lot t-to hold," Pinkie dropped the stone while speaking. "Aww." She sighed.

"Don't be too glum, dear," Granny Pie smiled. "It was a pretty amazin' feat ya just did there."

"It's hard balancing a boulder on your face." Pinkie spoke so authoritatively about something so untrue.

The rock was small; a smoothed chunk of sedimentary rock possible broken off a larger stone years ago. It was preposterous to compare it to a boulder. If the rock were heavy or at least too big for Pinkie to lift, perhaps boulder would be an okay description. It made so little sense.

At the thought of the silly name, Maud felt an unfamiliar hiccup escape her lips. Once, twice, it bounced up from her belly and out of her mouth. The sound was soft and pleasant and perfect for responding to the amusing idea of a small rock being compared to a boulder.

Maud couldn't help it. The hiccups became faster and louder; maybe not as loud as the noises her sister or grandma could make, but loud for Maud all the same.

"Maud?" Pinkie's voice didn't stop the short little hiccups. "Are you giggling?" The pink pony was grinning from ear to ear.

"You," Maud tried to silence the noise, but it seemed impossible so long as she thought about that rock. "You called it a, a, a." Maud pointed at the pebble up on the bed.

"Boulder?" Granny began to laugh now. "It is a funny joke!"

Maud wasn't sure if the _joke_ had proven to be really funny; she wasn't certain what a joke was. What Maud was sure about was how good it felt to join Granny Pie and Pinkie in the activity of laughing. It felt strange and Maud wasn't sure she would do laughing often, but this moment would always be precious to her.

The laughing continued though Granny Pie did begin to cough again. It was a particularly bad coughing spell to which mom and dad rushed in and ushered Pinkie and Maud out. Pinkie didn't seem to mind though, she kept right on laughing even there in the hall.

Maud's fit of happiness ended upon leaving the room. Something had changed, that was for sure. Without a word from mom saying so, Maud was suddenly responsible for her sisters again; there was no pony else to do it. Maud nudged the still laughing Pinkie against the wall with her siblings before standing by the closed door to wait for mom's or dad's further instruction.

The sounds of sniffling and laughter were the only noises to occupying the space for a very long time.

Maud continued to wait, praying her parents would hurry. She wasn't sure what to do or think. Should she just sit with her sisters, should she tell them to wait while she went back inside, should she be worried? Maud didn't understand what had happened in the few brief moments after dad pushed her and Pinkie out of the room. The fear Maud felt she had never had before.

Then, as if perfectly timed, Pinkie's laughter began to calm as a sour moan drifted through the door. Maud and all her siblings shifted their full attention to it. Without a moment to react, Maud felt the hospital door open into her knocking her aside. Dad had left in such a hurry he didn't even notice what he had done to her. He galloped down the hall to the nearest nurse urging her to return to Granny Pie with him.

Maud came around to the wall where her sisters were seated. All their scared eyes fell on her expectantly. They were waiting for her to tell them what was happening. She was the oldest, it was her job, after all, to keep the sisters informed as much as in line. Maud felt her mouth grow dry.

Maud slowly stepped toward the door. Dad and a nurse rushed in over top of her and a doctor perhaps followed shortly after that. The young filly couldn't see anything over the group of older ponies. The adults seemed to form a wall between her and Granny Pie.

Maud looked over to her sisters still waiting for her to speak. Maud didn't know what to say. Turning back to the adults Maud began to feel worried. It was then mom caught the sight of her foal waiting in the threshold. Mom looked to dad and he too looked back. Maud locked eyes with them.

Maud could think of no other time they had looked like they did. Mom looked very mad and hurt while dad seemed to have lost all his stern composure. Maud didn't want to admit it, but it seemed like her parents didn't know what to say either.

"What happening?" Limestone squeaked from around the threshold. Her inquiry was just the thing mom and dad needed to hear to remember that they needed to come over and explain what was happening.

Mom nuzzled Maud back out into the hall with the others. Mom bent down and pulled all the Pie foals into a hug while also doing her best to hold back a cry.

"Girls," dad breathed slowly allowing his eyes to wander around the hall as he spoke. "Granny Pie, has passed. Today we said our goodbyes and we are going to miss her. She loved you all very much. Her death was peaceful, her life beautiful, her . . . "

"What?!" Pinkie pulled herself out of mom's embrace and began trotting in place. "She's not dead!"

"Pinkamena, please." Mom tried to recollect the little pink one in vain.

"What does dead mean?" Marble's concern was hardly a whisper and mom and dad didn't seem to notice.

"It means Granny can't be with us anymore." Maud explained.

Pinkie laughed sharply before bouncing out of mom's reach and rushing into Granny's room.

"We were just playing like a second ago," Pinkie called out clearly ignoring dad's protests and mom's gasp at the defiance. Maud stared helplessly as the sounds of her little sister's denial bombarded the room.

The Pie family pressed against the door frame to watch as their brightest member ran circles around the doctor's hooves; everypony too shocked to speak. Pinkie jumped up and down begging to talk with Granny to see that everything was fine.

"Granny Pie!" Pinkie leaped onto the bed and the nurse snatched her up. "Lemme go! Lemme go!" Pinkie kicked and squirmed until the nurse stumbled backward and fell to the floor. Not wanting to fall as well, Pinkie had managed to get a hold of the sheet on the bed with her teeth.

The pink annoyance pulled Granny's sheets all off the bed sending them flying into the air and landing on top of the doctor's head. Pinkie hadn't only disoriented both medical ponies, she had climbed back onto the bed and was bouncing around the older mare.

"Granny! Granny! No playing games! Wake up and show everypony that you're not sick; we're having fun."

Finally, dad snapped out of his shock to approach the wayward sister. He grabbed her up in his hooves and snorted with anger. That didn't seem to phase the little pink one as her attention never left the older mare.

"Granny-tell-them-the-new-joke-we-made!" Pinkie spoke with such urgency, but the permanent sleep was not appeased. "It-was-funny-'cause-the-rock-is-called-Boulder-don't-you-remember-it's-so-funny-"

"Enough!" Dad's voice silenced the room. Maud could feel his intensity from the door and, based on how Pinkie's eyes darted to him, she felt it too.

Dad's voice wasn't as loud or harsh as Maud had known it to be on the farm, but perhaps something about the tone or the situation changed its strength. The tears ran from Pinkamena's eyes all the same as dad put her down to retrieve the blanket and cover Granny once more. Mom then trotted to dad's side and Maud felt it time to prompt the remaining sisters to approach the family.

"We're sorry for your loss." The doctor spoke gently leaving with the nurse.

The whole family was quiet. All of them remained close except for Pinkamena who must have stayed back after her scolding. Maud turned to see where her younger sister had chosen to remain, but looking around she couldn't spot her.

Maud stood and faced away from the sight of her grandma. Maud looked all over expecting to see a glimpse of her sister's pink coat, but none was found. Again Maud felt a fear build in her; at least now she had something to compare it to.

Silently, so not to bother her family, Maud went to the door and glanced out into the hall. She didn't see her sister, but she did notice the strange expressions nurses were giving to something just around the corner. They made it appear as if somepony small may have run passed. Maud could easily tell what was happening. Pinkie was running away.

* * *

(A/N) This story was on hold for the longest time simply because the show had a different birth order for the Pie sisters than I had imagined. I toyed with the idea of rewriting the story to better match the show, then I just lost interest, but then I became resolved. I really want to get the end of this story because I love the message behind it. I will work hard to bring the ending in the next chapter, and I hope you've enjoyed reading. Sorry for the wait to my live time readers. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a fancition and not the reflection of the creators and distributors of My Little Pony.

* * *

It wasn't the first the medical tray that had fallen on the ground because of her directionless run through the hospital, but it was the one that landed directly in front of Pinkamena causing her to change directions and thus end up in the hospital chapel; a quiet room secluded enough for her to collect herself. The nurse that had been holding the tray, along with her accusing glares, didn't seem able to enter with the little pink one.

Pinkamena darted under the farthest pew from the door leading out to a hospital full of ponies that were agitated with her. Her own raspy breaths drowned out the complaints of nurses and doctors out in the hall, still, Pinkamena kept her eyes glued to the door half expecting the whole of the ward to come storming in after her. The more her gasps steadied, the easier it was to tell that the adults outside the door had moved away.

Pinkamena winched as quick memories must have raced through her mind. It wasn't long, however, before the door to her hiding place swung open and another pony stepped in. In the high emotions and dim lighting of the moment, it took Pinkamena a moment to recognize who had come through the chaplaincy door, but once her eyes were adjusted Pinkamena couldn't be more relieved to see her older sister.

"Maud!" In a blur of pink, Maud found herself being squeezed by the younger pony. "Why's everypony so mad at me, it was just a party. Parties are supposed to be good."

Maud sat down and allowed the hug to persist. Even though it was her responsibility to control the situation, Maud couldn't bring herself to scold her sister. Even after the pain Pinkamena had caused mom and dad in Granny's hospital room and her unruly behavior in the hallway, Maud didn't want to look at her sister's outburst of emotions as anything but positive. Granny wouldn't have. And though Maud knew this was a time to cry and grieve, the tears just wouldn't come. The feeling she was having now seemed solely fixed on her sister; focused on understanding why laughter was so good to feel and so hard to understand at the same time.

"Why are they saying Granny's dead? They're being mean. The doctor, he wasn't _there!_ Granny, you, me. We were there! The doctor, he's a liar, liar tale on fire." Pinkamena collapsed to the floor. "Everypony was all smiling at the party and now Granny's not getting up and everypony's mad at me. I don't understand why she's not getting up."

The younger sister's voice cracked as she half cried, half explained and completely rambled.

"It was supposed to make everypony happy and feel happy like I felt when I saw the rainbow; no pony's happy and, and I'm not happy and, and, and, and why's this happening to Granny Pie?"

Pinkamena rolled to her back and began kicking the air in what Maud assumed was a tantrum. She was getting so frustrated that her face had become a bright red with tears spilling out of her eyes. The eccentric motions were almost similar to Pinkamena's strange twitches; it had completely disheveled her composure without her permission.

"I don't want this!"

Maud took several steps back as the tantrum grew worse; hooves indiscriminately thrashing in all directions. There was so much fervor in every swing, an expression for every angry sentence, a liveliness Maud couldn't understand. The behavior Pinkamena was now expressing was something Maud had never seen before. Pinkamena was more out of control than an earthquake and Maud felt powerless to discipline her.

"I wanted to throw a party! Granny liked-ed parties! Why's all these ponies hating our party?! Why can't mom and dad like Granny's and my's party?!"

"Pinkie, it's wasn't time for a party," Maud knew her expressions could never be heard over Pinkamena's volume. "Granny is . . . was sick."

"All I wanted was to make everypony happy! Why aren't they happy! I'm not happy!" Pinkamena rose to her hooves seemingly losing all her color and fluff in the process. "This hurts; parties are supposed to feel like rainbows!" The little pink one began stomping in her frustration.

"Everypony was happy at your first party," Maud needed to find a way to get rid of her sister's outburst. From what she remembered, their whole family was happy that day in the silo; Pinkamena should think about that instead of the incident in the hospital. That wasn't a real party. At least it wasn't what Maud had understood a party to be.

Pinkamena was losing control of herself. Pinkamena was having so many emotions at once, so many conflicting memories, that her thoughts were being tossed around like pebbles in a landslide.

"The doctor and the nurse!" Pinkamena shouted suddenly. "Mom and dad didn't, gah!"

Maud nodded as the realization hit her. Pinkie honestly believed what happened with Granny was a party. That party didn't end the same way Pinkie's first party had. The first time there was a cutie mark and smiling faces. Pinkie was trying to handle the sadness of a goodbye, with a party. That mush Maud could gather.

"This wasn't the time for a party, I think. . ." Maud offered, but her sister didn't seem to understand nor care about the logic of the statement.

"I don't want to lose Granny Pie! How can I have a party without Granny?"

" . . . This party wasn't really a party; Granny and you were saying goodbye. You can't say goodbye at a party, I think . . ."

The door opened again, this time with a frowning nurse and two rather displeased parents. Maud frowned at the sight of their mom and dad. Tears were still in mom's eyes while dad's were deep red. Both had angry expressions as it was clear now this nurse had fetched mom and dad during Pinkamena's escape.

"There she is," the nurse pointed a hoof at Pinkamena who responded by huddling to the ground; Maud felt helpless to stop the accusation. "She's made a mess of all the halls, running around like a mad pony."

Dad took a moment to release a tired sigh. He looked to the nurse who continued on complaining about the younger sister's carelessness. Maud couldn't see her father's expression anymore, but the nurse was very mad.

"She's toppled two transporter beds, spilled several expensive medicines, and has woken one of our recovering patients with all that commotion."

"We are deeply remorseful for her actions," mom tried to apologize. "We've . . . all just experienced . . . her grandmare just passed; I'm sure she's acting out, because of that."

Maud looked back to watch her younger sister bury her face in her hooves.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the nurse's ears fell back as she inched back from the scene. "I-I didn't know the situation. Please, don't worry about the mess, our staff can handle it. I'm sorry for your loss." This wasn't the same nurse from Granny Pie's room, Maud knew it would unfair to expect her to know, but a part of her still didn't like the mare

As the nurse hastened out of the chapel door, it opened wide enough for Maud to see Marble and Limestone standing just outside. Both looked equally worried. The door swung shut.

"Maud." Dad spoke sternly but fixed his gaze on the little pink one. "Watch your sisters in the hall. Your mother and I need to speak with Pinkamena a moment."

Dad was giving Pinkamena the same stare he had the night the two sisters had come home late. He was very upset and rightly so considering the circumstances. Yet somehow, Maud felt like this was wrong.

Maud forced her hooves to move toward the door.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie," mom's voice was low. "I can't fathom what you were thinking."

Maud dropped her ears and did her best to ignore the burning sensation in her stomach.

"No more of this silliness," dad spoke. "Your grandmare has passed and you're treating it like a game. When we return home, you are to go to your room-"

"It. Was. A. Party." Pinkamena gasped between her words, holding back a sob.

"No More Parties!" Mom stomped a hoof hard; Maud had to stop herself from looking back. "Cutie mark or not, I just don't want that in my home." Mom started to cry a bit.

Maud placed a hoof on the door. Maud's job on the farm was to get the sisters ready in the morning and help on the farm. She was supposed to be the responsible sister, the one mom and dad could trust to get things done. She was the solid stone among her sisters that her parents should never have to worry about; the one Granny should have been able to rely on . . .

But that meant, she had to be responsible for Pinkie too.

"It was my fault." Maud turned to face the responsibility of her sister's laughter. "I was the one who made sure Pinkie could have a party. I let Granny leave the farm to get cake. I'm the reason Pinkie thinks it's okay to act up now."

It wasn't a grand expression, Maud didn't know how to convey the new well of feelings inside of herself. She wished she could come alive the way her grandmare had the eve of Pinkie's first party, but she couldn't. So she would express herself firmly, like a stone. One thing she knew, she didn't want the laughter to stop, and that meant the parties couldn't stop.

"Pinkie's not bad; I am." Maud waited for her father's reply.

"I'm disappointed," dad seemed shocked but composed. "There's no room for such foolishness . . . Maud, you know better. Granny was older; you both knew she needed rest; she always enjoyed a bit of silliness" Dad paused a moment and sighed again with depth and hurt. "I guess you can't take that out of a pony. . . No dinner tonight for either of you."

Pinkie groaned at the words, but Maud continued to stand seemingly unaffected.

Dad nudged mom gently on the chin, "Get the foals home, I'll stay and work this out."

With little acknowledgment, mom and dad left the chapel.

Pinkie came to stand beside her older sister and sniffled. Maud wanted to smile, but the action was still too difficult to master. Maud settled for a hug instead.

"Maud!" Pinkie pulled away from her staring intensely at her. "You're cutie mark! You have a cutie mark!"

Maud glanced to her flank to find indeed a mark hard appeared. Curious considering Maud hadn't done anything special to earn one.

"It's a rock." Pinkie gestured, a sadness still vexingly surrounding Pinkie's movements.

"No, Pinkie," Maud still could copy the expressions of her grandmare, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. "It's a boulder."

Pinkie giggled lightly, her color and vibrancy flooding back. Maud was happy with that. Though she couldn't join in the act of laughing, just hearing her sister do it felt like enough.

"I'm sorry you gots in trouble too." Pinkie managed to hiccup between the former tears and receding giggles.

Maud placed her hoof on the door again to leave.

"It's no fun not having dinner." Pinkie frowned.

"I've had a lot of sneaking practice," Maud pushed the sad memory of her grandmare from her mind to focus on the moment. "I think we might still get a snack tonight."

Maud entered the hall Pinkie bouncing behind. Their family didn't give them much eye contact, they seemed consumed by their grief. Maud kept her and Pinkie's pace far enough behind the family to not mix their extremely different reactions to the day.

"Can we eat those yummy rocks?" Pinkie was herself again, or perhaps this was the 'again' would reference in the future. "Can we, can we, can we?"

"I'll try to think of something." Maud mused wondering if Granny's album had any rock recipes that would be sweet enough for the element of laughter in her life.

* * *

Dedicated to my sister. I know you gave up a lot of laughter so I could keep mine. Thank you.

Fin.


End file.
